


Pidge is... well, Pidge

by TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Happy Ending, Hunk means well, Keith and pidge are bros - Freeform, Klance if you tilt your head the right way, Minor panic attacks, Panic Attacks, Pidge deserves all of the love, Wrong words at the wrong time is all, agender pidge, barely any angst, its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt
Summary: Pidge has been spacing out recently...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, in this fic, Hunk says a thing. But it has no malicious intent! It probably wont even be noticed without careful scrutiny. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic has to do with coming out as a different gender, and im writing from my experience as a trans male. I would like to remind everyone that each persons coming out is different, and that i only based this fic (loosly) on the panic i felt before telling the people i loved that i was male. 
> 
> Do not think that this is a general 'all non nianary people do this thing" because that is simply not true. 
> 
> Also, this is a work of fiction, and so it is not actually an accurate account of the feelings that happen when coming out. I kinda glossed over them for the most part. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the rant. 
> 
> find me on [My Tumblr](https://thedevilmademedo1t.tumblr.com/)  
> Enjoy!

Pidge kept spacing out. Not that anyone noticed at first, seeing as they were always running tests behind their giant desk that housed way to many computers for one person to handle. But it didn't change the fact that they couldn't focus. 

 

It was weeks before Shiro finally confronted them about it, and even then, getting an answer from Pidge was always a struggle. They had a tendency to talk in circles, saying the same things in different ways. They were good at hiding things, and that worried Shiro. Not only for Pidge, but also for team Voltron. If Pidge didn't trust them, the they couldn't form Voltron, couldn't do the one thing they were meant to do. 

 

And so, after almost dropping to his knees and begging Pidge to talk, Shiro found himself in the main room surrounded by Hunk, Lance and Keith (who, if you asked Shiro, looked a little too cozy sitting right up against each other). Pidge was pacing around in front of them, their arms tight at their sides, their hands forming tight fists. They looked deep in thought, biting their lower lip like it was the only thing keeping them alive right now. 

 

“Pidge…” Shiro's soft voice broke the silence and Pidge jumped, startled at the sudden noise. Their eyes shut tightly for a moment before they took a deep breath.

 

They didn't make it through the whole breath. The air seemed stuck in their throat as their chest tightened, almost painfully. Keith was up in an instant, striding over to Pidge’s side and pulling them down onto the floor softly. 

 

“He just needs some space guys,” Keith called over his shoulder to the other paladins. “Hes having a panic attack for some reason. Probably the same reason he called for a group meeting today. You he can get cryptic some-” a soft sound broke him off mid sentence. Pidge was curled in a ball, leaning on Keiths chest, and Keith didn't remember if he had ever seen Pidge so venerable before. 

 

“What was that?” He leaned forward to hear the soft tones of Pidges voice more clearly. Pidge curled tighter into a ball before muttering again. 

 

“I'm not a boy.” Everyone was staring at them, mostly in confusion, Pidge was happy to note. They couldn't detect any malice coming from their teammates. 

 

Shiro was the first to speak after Pidges declaration. “Pidge… what-” He stopped mid-sentence, his jaw working as he tried to figure out that the green paladin meant. 

 

Pidge sat up, wrapping their arms around their legs in an attempt to remain in their previously curled up position.  
“I mean,” They sighed, frustrated that the words weren't coming out how they'd wanted them to. “I mean, my ‘real’ name.” They put finger quotes around the word real “is Katie Holt. I… I have a female body. I'm not a boy.” They shrugged, looking at the ground. 

 

The rest of their team members were staring at them. They felt their cheeks light up in embarrassment as the starting continued. They flinched as they felt a hand on their shoulder. Keith squeezed their shoulder briefly.

 

“Why didn't you say anything to us then Pi-Katie?” Pidge flinched again at the name, looking up at Keith's concerned gaze. 

 

“Because, i'm not a girl either. Please don't call me Katie. Im Pidge. You know me…” Their voice cracked and their sentence faded away. They looked down at their shoes, noting briefly that one of their laces was frayed to the point that each individual thread was visible. 

 

Hunk was the next to speak, sounding genuinely confused about this whole situation. “But, if you're not a boy, bit you're also not a girl, and you're not Katie, but you're not Pid-” 

 

“Yes i am! I am Pidge! I am…” Their voice was threatening to crack with every syllable that left their lips. Keight pulled them into a tight hug, holding them close to his chest. 

 

“Okay.” He said. “Okay. So, you're not a girl, but you're not a boy. But you're definitely Pidge.” Keith shot a glare over to Hunk. “So, what do we call you then? Not he or her i'm assuming.”

 

Behind Pidge, Shiro and Lance grinned at Keith, both boys seeing the tension fall out of Pidges shoulders as the question was asked. Hunk was looking around at everybody trying to find the answer that hadn't even been given yet. 

 

Pidge took another shuddering breath before breaking away from Keith's embrace, rubbing their eyes, while Keith pretended that he didnt see the wet tracks trailing down their cheeks. 

 

“Um… well. I prefer to be called them. Or they. O..or, if that too weird you can just use my name. Pidge is always a safe bet.” Their grin was watery, threatening to fall off their face with one wrong word, but it was there nonetheless. 

 

There were nods all around the room as the other four paladins absorbed this new bit of information about Pidge. They fidgeted nervously as the silence stretched on. And on. And on. For what seemed like eons. 

 

And then Hunk was holding them in a tight hug. And lance wrapped his arms over Pidge’s shoulders, and Keith was still kneeling behind them, hugging their back. Shiro just draped himself over the whole paladin pile, locking Pidge in a warm little cavern surrounded by the people that they loved, and trusted. The people they would legitimately not bat an eyelash about dying for. 

 

Their family. 

 

And suddenly, they didn't know why it was so hard to say those simple words in the first place. How could their family be anything but accepting of who they were? 

 

A legitimate smile tugged at their lips and they curled into a smaller ball, in the middle of the impromptu dog pile on the living room floor with the people that they now called home.


End file.
